A World Falling
by LeafOfTheBlueFlame
Summary: 6 new heroes. 1 Evil Dragon. 1 Fallen tribe. The ability to take down other tribes. What does it get you? Madness.
1. Prologue

The evil black dragon flexed her wings. She was perched ontop a great rock high in the sky. Forests with thick undergrowth and tall trees scattered the ground below her. Wild horses grazing on a field below the island were the size of ants.

The stone on the island began to glow, and soon a bright light was cast upon the island. This could blind things even miles away. All life would think of it as the sun.

The black dragon blew a final puff of smoke, and the dragon flew off into the brink of the night. Not a soul knew about this dragon, exept for a soul Nightwing.

The evil dragon wasn't finished. As she flew away, an evil voice inside her head told her, _Soon the world will be mine!_

 **The prologue is finished!**

 **Sorry… I know it's short.**

 **Who is this black dragon?**

 **Which Nightwing saw the dragon?**

 **Question of the day: Which Sandwing did you want to be leader? Burn, Blister, Blaze, or other? (If other, please name who.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh! I forgot, My answer to the question last chapter was Blister… I thought she would become leader.**

 **Blister- /**

 **Burn-**

 **Blaze- /**

That day was one never to be forgotten. The day the Rainwings fell into the talons of a "great leader". The rainforest, is no longer filled with beautiful fruit, the sounds of animals having a good time, and dragons talking cheerfully. These days, all that can be heard is one certain dragon barking commands at the Rainwings. This is the story of how it happened, and how the other tribes fell aswell.

Tropic stretched her wings, flapping them for good measure. _A new day!_ Cheerfully she walked over towards a significantly large pile of fresh fruit, that happened to have delicious looking Lychee on top of it. Tropic seized the fruit in her talons and stalked over towards a shady tree.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Another dragon commented. _Glory._ Good old Glory. The new leader of the Rainwings was a good hearted person, but she happened to have a habit of sneaking up on people. Apparently spending like four years in a cave does that to a person. Tropic sighed. She turned her head to respond, but the beautiful scales of the dragon had already blended into the trees nearby, so Tropic didn't bother. Plus, how would she defend herself? She **was** grumpy. _But who wouldn't be if they had had a dream like that?_ Tropic sighed again. She knew the answer to that. Glory.

 _The dragon stood wing lengths from her yet all Tropic could see was its solid black shadow. She stepped so she was inches away, and realized that the dragon wasn't in shadow. Its scales were just that black. Too black. There were no stars on the dragons wings, so it couldn't be a Nightwing. But, Tropic still had suspicions. A fitting description for this dragon would be naming it Night Of No Stars._

 _The black dragon turned, it's piercing blue eyes fixed on her green ones. Considering the fact that she had only been taught how to change into a solid color, she was able to camouflage herself fairly well. But Tropic didn't know how to change eye color, so the dragon could still see her frightened face._

" _I know you're there Rainwing." The dragon lashed its tail._ So it's a girl. _Tropic concluded. Her voice wasn't manly. It sounded more like a girl's best impression of a boy. "Come out from hiding coward!" The dragon slashed a talon across Tropic's shoulder, which gushed up blood almost immediately. Rainwings might be the camouflage masters, but they can't change the color of their own blood. The dragon lunged straight at her, and darkness fell upon Tropic._

 **Ooooh! Cliffie! I love cliffies. Now you have to read the next chapter!**

 **What happened to Tropic?**

 **Who is this mysterious female dragon?**

 **Question- If you could rename Starflight, what would you name him?**

 **I would name him Shadow.**


	3. Chapter 2

**OMG! Huge shoutout to our first reviewer!**

 **Thank you so very much, Riverflowertheimmortalwolf!**

 **You can't even imagine how happy this makes me feel!**

 **I don't know why, but I always figured Blister would be best because she's smart.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

Shadow gaped at this news. It had spread like a wildfire throughout the tribes.

The "Frozen Tribe," which was the Nightwing nickname for the Icewings, had somehow been completely eradicated.

Apparently Sunny, a famous Sandwing, was flying over to the Icewing camp. Which was an ice cave out in the middle of a field made of sheer ice. Apparently someone who isn't a Sandwing, Nightwing, Icewing, or Seawing has a seventy percent chance of freezing.

 _Like Glory's sister Parrot._ Shadow thought darkly.

Sunny had visited to tell Queen Hailstone some "classified information."

Soaring high up in the air, she had noticed something wasn't right. The Icewing camp was completely made of ice. Flying closer in, she could see the frost-covered bodies of dragons. The Queen Hailstone lay frozen in her den.

 _Weird. The story's like my dream!_ Shadow slapped herself in the head with her tail. _That can't be true!_

 _Shadow's ice blue eyes took a moment to adjust to all the hail continuously falling around her. She had to blink frost out of her watering eyes. Her star-glittered wings were gaining more frost every second._

 _Another dragon stood by the frigid walls of the camp, its black scales glittering in the night sky._

 _The frost covered scales of ice blue dragons were reflecting off the top of the frozen cave. Their eyes seemed to follow Shadow as she stared around at the frozen tundra where they were buried. A small but deep voice echoed in Shadow's mind, "The Nightwing has been chosen…"_

 _What does that even mean?!_ Shadow thought as she remembered the dream. She was right. The dream **was** similar to the disappearance of the Icewings. _But that can't be the case. I'm only 2 years old! How can I be special?_

But there was a little voice in Shadow's head that wanted it to be the case. That little voice wanted Shadow to be famous, like her fellow Nightwing Starflight. His mom Star was supposed to be leader after Queen Moon, because she didn't have a daughter, and after all, she was famous for giving birth to a hero, and the same goes for the Sandwing leader Thorn.

One question did make Shadow think. This didn't seem to have been noticed by Sunny. Queen Hailstone had a daughter and a son.

 **Chapter 2 done!**

 **I may do an allegiances.**

 **What happened to Queen Hailstone's kids?**

 **Is Shadow special?**

 **What does "The Nightwing has been chosen mean?"**

 **Question of the day: Who was your favorite hero?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Chapter 3! Yay! *SPOILER** ALERT*. **What happened to Queen Hailstone's children is revealed in this chapter! And also, I know a million people have done Warriors High fanfics, but I'm doing a Warrior's Preschool, and Chapter 1 should be out soon. If you're wondering what has happened to Catching Leaves, my other story, I just haven't had any ideas for chapter 4, so that's why. Anyway, chapter 3!**

The silhouette of the ice blue dragon rippled as Frostbite tossed a pebble into the pond. The frozen shield hiding her from the dragons she knew had almost completely split Frostbite in half. _Literally._ Before she had escaped, Frostbite had almost been impaled by a stalagmite.

But it wasn't the crazy events of last night making Frostbite uneasy. A black dragon had been cackling evilly as though it was funny to watch dragons get frozen. It might have been a Nightwing, but Frostbite highly doubted that a Nightwing wouldn't have stars. The only Nightwing that didn't was Shadow, but she was only 3, like Frostbite.

She tossed another stone into the pond, thinking hard about what everyone would think about her survival. Only one other Nightwing had survived the freeze, and that was her sister Icicle. Even though Icicle would have died without her being there, she was determined to prove she was just as strong.

Icicle's foot had been twisted while escaping, and she was unable to walk at the moment. Scratches covered her ice blue body along with her tail, which had been mildly impaled at the tip.

Remembering the events made Frostbite angrily lash her tail. _The evil dragon did this. Who else could've?_ Her home was gone forever because of some evil dragons stupid plans. Frostbite remembered the shrieks, the blinding beam of light, but most of all, she remembered her mother.

Frostbite could almost feel her mother's soft blue gaze searching her for injuries. But all that isn't true. What is true, is that Frostbite would never see Queen Hailstone again.

 **I know it's a short chapter, but I caught writers block at the end, and had to stop. Well, you can expect a chapter 1 for Warriors Preschool soon.**

 **Question: If you could make Sunny leader instead of Thorn, would you take that oppertunity?**

 **I would.**

 **Anyway, I really need reviews, so, please review! You will get a shout out!**


End file.
